


The Empress

by ladyazura



Series: Her Imperial Majesty [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ben Solo is a big ol' virgin, Dark Rey, Empress Rey, Empress Rey gets what Empress Rey wants, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyazura/pseuds/ladyazura
Summary: When Ben Solo is captured by the First Order and summoned by the Empress, he thinks he’s going to die. The Empress has other plans.





	

The cell they have him in is small, just barely big enough to fit the cot he sleeps on.

 

He’s lost track of how long he’s been there – he stopped counting after the first few days. His captors took his lightsaber, his only means of protection, and if that wasn’t bad enough his other Force abilities have been suppressed. How, he can’t be sure, but he suspects it’s something in the food. His only outside contact is with the droid that brings him his meals and the stormtroopers that accompany him to the fresher at blaster-point. He knows it could be worse – he’s living the lap of luxury compared to most other prisoners – but the isolation is slowly making him stir crazy, and so he spends most of time meditating.

 

He’s doing just that when the sound of footfalls draws his attention to the cell door. He looks over his shoulder just as it opens, and the red-haired General of the First Order steps inside.

 

“Get up. Her Imperial Majesty requests a private audience with you.” He informs him, his upper lip curled upward in disgust as eyes the prisoner with contempt.

 

Ben Solo arches a brow, and before he knows it, he’s being led out of his cell, flanked by the troopers that accompanied Hux, all on their guard as they make their way through the base. The halls are surprisingly empty, and he suspects it’s the General’s doing – to avoid a spectacle.

 

When they finally come to a halt, Hux punches in a code while two troopers grab his arms and shove him through the doors as soon as they open.

 

He doesn’t know what to expect when he stumbles inside, but the sight that greets him upon entry is certainly not it.

 

Completely naked, the Empress sits soaking in a porcelain tub, arms resting on the edge and chestnut hair piled on top of her head to keep from getting wet. Ben stops short, feet rooted to the floor and mouth agape as he tries, and fails, not to stare at the swell of her breasts. Finally, he snaps out of it and clenches his fists, forcing himself to focus on her face instead. In person, she appears a lot younger than the First Order propaganda would have them believe.

 

“I apologize. My Lady.” He says tightly, when he manages to find his voice. “I did not mean to intrude while you were… indecent.”

 

A small smirk tugs at her lips, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

 

“It’s quite alright. I don’t mind. I was just about finished, anyway.” She replies, and without warning she stands.

 

Steam rises from glistening, sun-kissed skin and Ben finds himself unable to look away, his breath caught in his throat. Rivulets of water trickle down her lithe form, over her small breasts and flat stomach and toned legs. Pink nipples pebble against the cool air as she steps out of the tub, and it’s all Ben can do not to come on the spot. He’s never been so grateful for his loose robes, for he can feel his traitorous body reacting.

 

Master Luke would be so disappointed.

 

“I do hope you weren’t treated too terribly.” The Empress says nonchalantly as she wraps herself in a sheer black robe that does absolutely nothing to conceal her. Making her way over to her bed, she unclips her hair and shakes it out, letting it tumble down her back.

 

“As befits a member of the Resistance.” He answers stiffly.

 

The Empress lets out a light laugh as she lounges against her silken sheets. Her gaze is damn near predatory as she studies him. She looks like she wants to devour him whole, and the thought makes him squirm.

 

“But you’re more than that, aren’t you? Nephew to the _great_ Luke Skywalker… son of a Princess _and_ a smuggler-turned-war hero… _grandson_ to the most powerful Sith Lord the galaxy has ever beheld… that’s quite a legacy to live up to. You must be under a lot of pressure. I can relate. My own grandfather was…”

 

“Evil?” Ben offers.

 

“ _Ambitious_.” She licks her lips.

 

Well, that was certainly one way to describe him.

 

“My Lady, have I been summoned here to discuss family politics? If that’s the case, surely my mother –”

 

“Not at all.” The Empress interrupts. “Well, not entirely. I _would_ like to know where your uncle is. My sources tell me Luke Skywalker has gone off the grid, though no one seems to be able to tell me _why_ or _when_ or _where_ he’s gone off to.”

 

Ben schools his expression, keeping it neutral. “Why do you want to know?”

 

“You _could_ call it a vendetta. He _is_ responsible for the downfall of my family, after all.” The Empress answers, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. “Did you know I was left on some backwater planet in the Outer Rim? Were it not for the Supreme Leader, I likely would have starved to death. The First Order would have never found me had it not been for his guidance.”

 

 _Snoke._ The elusive power behind the First Order.

 

“My uncle didn’t kill your grandfather.” _Anakin Skywalker did._

 

“Not personally, but he _was_ the catalyst.”

 

“So you wish to kill him in turn? And then what?”

 

She shrugs.

 

He lets out a frustrated sigh. “My Lady –”

 

She cuts him off with a huff. “My _Lady_ , Your _Highness_ , Your Imperial Majesty, _My Lady of Ren_ … so many titles. Call me Rey.”

 

“Rey.” Ben repeats slowly.

 

“See? Not so hard, is it?” Shifting onto her knees, she beckons him over with a finger while patting the spot beside her invitingly. “Come, sit.”

 

Ben shakes his head. “I’m fine here, My La – _Rey_.”

 

“Nonsense. Come here. I won’t bite. Please, _I insist_.”

 

He fully intends to decline her offer once more, but something in her tone makes his mind fuzzy and before he knows it, his feet are acting of their own accord, bringing him to her bedside. It isn’t until he’s sitting next to her that he snaps out of his daze and blinks, taken aback by what just occurred. Then it hits him: she’d used the Force on him.

 

“You –”

 

“Me.” She says, positively gleeful.

 

“What do you _really_ want?”

 

“To satisfy a curiosity. I’ve never been with a _Jedi_ before.” She replies simply, teasing the dark braid hanging just behind his ear.

 

“I’m not…” he starts to correct her, but tapers off when he feels her hand on his thigh, fingers dangerously close to his groin where all of the blood in his body has traveled. She’s so close he can smell the scented oil on her skin, intoxicating his senses.

 

“Have you ever been with a woman? Or a man?” She inquires, nuzzling the crook of his neck. “Probably not. Your Order frowns on carnal pleasures, doesn’t it? It’s a shame. It must be so _hard_ –” a choked noise gets caught in his throat when she suddenly cups the bulge between his legs and squeezes, “– suppressing the most basic, _human_ urges. You must have so much pent up frustration… it’s a miracle you haven’t exploded by now.”

 

He bites back a groan, fighting back the instinct to buck into her hand as she kneads his member through the cream-colored fabric.

 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” She purrs, warm breath caressing his ear.

 

She releases him, but before Ben can relax, Rey is sliding to the floor and making quick work of his robes. Her eyes light up when she frees his arousal, pink tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip, and he feels a flush creep up his neck. Wrapping her dainty hand around the base, she gives him a few experimental strokes before taking him into her mouth. A deep, guttural moan erupts from Ben’s chest as his cock is engulfed and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to think of anything but the warm, wet cavern surrounding him.

 

_There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is –_

 

She laughs around his length, sending vibrations through the sensitive appendage and up his spine before releasing him with an audible _pop_.

 

“Peace is a lie. There is only passion.” Gazing up at him through lidded eyes, she lets her tongue swirl around the tip, lapping up the pre-cum that’s gathered there as she continues to stroke the base of his cock.

 

He’s not going to last much longer.

 

He lets out a pitiful whine when she suddenly stops. The Empress – _Rey_ , he corrects – crawls back up his body, placing her hands on his chest and pushing against it until he’s lying flat on his back. Her knees bracket his thighs as she straddles him, rolling her hips against his teasingly.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” She asks, pinning his arms above his head and lacing their fingers together.

 

Ben shakes his head, unable to make his voice work.

 

Rey grins toothily, and it almost makes her look innocent.

 

“That’s good. I’d hate to let such a nice, big cock go to waste.”

 

She is going to be the end of him. He’s certain of this.

 

Aligning him with her entrance, she sinks down with a shuddery breath, and suddenly all he’s aware of is the tight, wet heat encasing him.

 

“Feels so good inside me…” the Empress murmurs, eyes closed and head tilted back as she adjusts to his size. After a moment, she starts to move, releasing his hands to place her own on his shoulders for leverage as she lifts herself up and promptly drops back down.

 

Ben grunts, grabbing her hips and gazing up at her in awe, taking in the sight of her swollen lips and flushed cheeks, her brown eyes glazed over as she takes her pleasure, her small breasts bouncing with every movement, every _breath_. She’s absolutely stunning like this, he thinks. He understands now why people would burn whole galaxies for her. Her robe falls open, and Ben sees an opportunity. Leaning up, he catches a pert nipple between his teeth, eliciting a sharp gasp from the woman above him.

 

“Yes!” Fingers thread through his hair, twisting and tugging to the point of pain, but that pain goes straight to his cock.

 

She quickens her pace, and Ben groans as her slick walls begin to contract around him. The pleasure is overwhelming. It makes his head spin. He feels drunk. His groin tightens and he thrusts up into her, drawing more noises – hitched breaths and needy mewls – from her lips. When the dam finally breaks, he lets out a choked moan, hips stuttering as his orgasm rips through his body. Above him, Rey stills, her mouth open in a silent scream as she too reaches her peak.

 

“Kriff…” she pants, coming down from her high.

 

Ben, still delirious – is he floating? He feels like he’s floating – can only nod in agreement. Rey smirks down at him, stroking his face. Without thinking, he leans into her touch, letting her trace his bottom lip with her thumb until she pulls it back. He expects her to get off, to call Hux or Captain Phasma in to drag him back to his cell, perhaps even have him executed. Instead she rolls over so that he’s on top, still inside her, and wraps her legs around his waist.

 

It takes a minute for his brain to catch up to the situation.

 

“Again?” He blurts stupidly.

 

Rey just smiles wickedly, yanking him down into a heated kiss.

 

_Didn’t the General tell you? I’m **insatiable**._

 

This is how his father and Uncle Chewie find him when they burst into the room hours later, blaster and bowcaster at the ready: blissed out of his mind, covered in his own spend and her juices, and tangled with the Empress amidst her sheets. 

 

“So. You and the Empress.” His father remarks once they’re aboard the  _Falcon_ and out of danger.

 

“Please don’t.” Ben pleads.

 

A beat.

 

“She’s cute. I'll give you that, son.”

 

“Stop talking.”

 

“Should I tell your mother she can expect grandchildren soon or?”

 

Ben buries his face in his hands, desperately trying to tune his father out. In the back of his mind, the Empress lets out a laugh.

 

_Until next time, my Jedi._

**Author's Note:**

> So basically in this AU, Ben never turned to the dark side, and Leia and Han were honest with him so he already knows about his family's dark past. Unable to get into his head, Snoke turned his attention elsewhere and found Rey on Jakku, realized she was a descendent of Palpatine, and is using her as a figurehead for the First Order. Rey has her own agenda. Maybe.


End file.
